


Sketches

by NotFrozenOnFire



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, havent written anything in a long time and seeing if I can get some motivation to write, just fluff, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFrozenOnFire/pseuds/NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: Victoria and Kate discuss artwork





	1. Sketches

"What are you drawing?" Victoria asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"Alice," Kate responded without looking up from her notebook. 

Victoria huffed, "Don't you have enough drawings of her?"

Kate chuckled softly, "I can ever have too many drawings of my bun-bun."

"But like," Victoria leaned closer to see the drawing, "It's just the same bunny every time. Isn't that really boring?"

Kate raised an eyebrow and looked over at her girlfriend, "You should really leave the artwork questions to Max. She gets it. She actually loves the bun-bun."

Victoria poured, "I love Alice too...it's just...art should be about more than one thing..."

"Tori," Kate cut her off, "I don't only draw Alice. You know that, right?" Victoria nodded slightly, "But I feel comfortable drawing a familiar subject."

"I guess I sometimes am that way with photography..." Victoria trailed off into a mumble. 

"Do you know what else I draw a lot?" Victoria shook her head and Kate continued, "I draw you. And Max. Whole notepads of sketches of my wonderful and beautiful girlfriends."

"Really?" Victoria's eyes lot up, "Why don't you ever show me those?"

"I feel self conscious about them," Kate blushed, "What if you don't like how I draw you? My drawings aren't as perfect as you are my lovely Tori."

"Katie," Victoria planted a gentle kiss to Kate's head, "Your drawings are perfect. But no one will be able to tell you that if you hide them."

Kate slowly set her notepad aside and stood and opened a drawer in her bedside table, producing two sketch pads. Very hesitantly, she handed them to Victoria. 

Victoria started looking through the one labeled "Max" first. 

"Baby," She looked at Kate with love, "These are beautiful. There is so much detail and so much love in these sketches. And a lot, I mean a lot of drawings focused on Max's arms."

"I like her arms," Kate turned red. 

"I'm gonna look at mine now. If they're half as good as the ones of Max I will be more than satisfied with them." 

Victoria started to look through the sketches. Awed by Kate's ability to capture her sharp jawline and piercing eyes with just a grey pencil. 

"Katie, darling," Victoria's cheeks had gained a reddish tint, "Why are there five pages of me topless?"

Kate grinned while blushing harder than ever, "I like your...um...your..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "...tits."

"Of course you do," Victoria raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Katie, I don't have pierced nipples?"

"I uh..." Kate gulped, "Chloe was telling Max about hers and then I just had a vision of yours being pierced and I had to draw it. I just had to."

"They don't look half bad," She mused, "Maybe I should get them pierced."

"Whose piercing what?" Max walked through the bedroom door, unbuttoning the collared shirt she wears when out on official photography business. 

"Kate wants me to pierce my nipples." Victoria answered nonchalantly. 

"Kate!" Max playfully slapped at her shoulder, "You dog," She then turned to Victoria, "I wouldn't be against it. Chloe showed me hers. And all I can say is wowzer." 

"Really, wowzer?" Victoria rolled her eyes, "Wait! She showed you what now?"

"It was nothing. She was really excited and wanted my approval...and you know how Chloe is. She just lifted her tank top up and gave me an eyeful."

"I'm sure Rachel would be thrilled to know her girlfriend flashes people for fun these days," Victoria shook her head, "Regardless, do you really think I should do it?"

"I don't see why not," Max shrugged, "They'd look hot. Plus, they'd go well with your love of spending your parents money on things Kate and I like."

"That's a fair point," Victoria conceded. 

"Max," Kate spoke up, "What did they look like, exactly? For research purposes."

"Kate!" Her girlfriends exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Kate batted her eyelashes, "I just want to be able to accurately show Tori what it will look like on her."


	2. Dragonfly

Victoria and Kate were huddled on the bed, sitting back against the headboard, and listening to Max practice a new song on guitar. 

"You should put that cigarette out. You should have faith in my mouth..." Max sang softly while trying to get the correct finger picking pattern down. She let out an exasperated sigh and stopped playing. 

"It sounds really good," Kate encouraged with a smile. 

"Thanks," Max half grinned, "But you only think that because you don't know how it's supposed to sound."

Kate blushed and hid her face. 

"Well," Victoria cut in, "Regardless of how it sounds, can you please take a break? You've been practicing for a while, and as much as I love you serinading us, I would much prefer cuddling with you right now. Put down the guitar, get on the bed, and if you really want to, you can still sing to us."

Max hesitantly took her up on the offer, "Okay. I am absolutely going to sing though."

"Please do," Victoria encouraged. 

Max sang most of the song while Victoria laid her head on her shoulder. 

"It's lovely!" Kate beamed over at her from across Victoria. 

"Thanks Katie Kate," Max grinned shyly back. 

"What's it from?" Victoria asked. 

"It's Nahko Bear." Max answered matter of factory. 

"It's who now?" Victoria puzzled. 

"Nahko," Max 'no duh-ed' "You know, Nahko and Medicine for the People? Mixed race, tons of tattoos, super fit, and kinda hot?"

"Max, honey," Victoria replied softly, "As a lesbian all I can say is, describing a guy as hot doesn't really make me remember him better."

"That's fair," Max laughed, "I need to get you to listen to Nahko though. Very heart driven music."

"That's more Katie's thing dear Maxie." Victoria tousled Max's hair. 

"I would be happy to listen to him," Kate offered, "And maybe I can learn some accompanying violin and help you play along."

"I would love that," Max leaned across Victoria to kiss the corner of Kate's mouth. 

"I would to," Victoria grinned, "I love getting double serinaded. It's my second favorite thing you guys both do to me at the same time."

"Tori!" Max smacked her shoulder playfully, "You're going to make poor Kate blush to death."

"And why would I blush to death?" Kate raised an eyebrow, "I happen to like it too."

Both Max and Victoria laughed as Kate's face turned red with her admittance. 

"Never change Katie angel," Victoria kissed her cheek softly, "Never change."


End file.
